


[Podfic] Raindrops on Roses

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, supernatural skunks, whammied!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Raindrops on Roses."</p>
<p>Author’s Summary: "I really don't think we can keep them," Sam said, gently, the little fucker.</p>
<p>File Size/Length: 00:24:20 || 14MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raindrops on Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164467) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Raindrops on Roses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164467)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** "I really don't think we can keep them," Sam said, gently, the little fucker.  
 **File Size/Length:** 00:24:20 || 14MB

Originally posted to amplificathon on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1341987.html).

 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Raindrops%20on%20Roses%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

**Streaming:**  



End file.
